1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, JP 2009-170795 A discloses a casing made of a resin member that is formed with a recess defined by a bottom portion where a light emitting element is disposed, a pair of first walls facing each other and extending in a first direction, and a pair of second walls facing each other and extending in a second direction with a thickness greater than that of the first walls. In the casing, a planar connecting wall portion perpendicular to the bottom portion that connects the pair of the first walls is provided on the bottom portion of the recess, so that deformation of the casing caused by thermal expansion of a sealing resin disposed in the recess can be reduced.
Further, for example, JP 2011-249807 A discloses a light emitting device (a “light emitting element” in JP 2011-249807 A) including: a body having a recess; a barrier section protruding from a bottom surface of the recess and dividing the bottom surface of the recess into a plurality of portions; a plurality of light emitting diodes including a first light emitting diode disposed at a first region of the bottom surface of the recess and a second light emitting diode disposed at a second region of the bottom surface of the recess; a plurality of lead electrodes spaced apart from each other in the recess and selectively coupled to the plurality of light emitting diodes; wires connecting the plurality of lead electrodes to the plurality of light emitting diodes; a resin layer formed inside the recess; and at least one recess formed at the barrier section. The recess has a height lower than an upper surface of the barrier section and higher than the bottom surface of the recess and the wires are disposed in the recess to connect the lead electrodes to the light emitting diodes disposed in opposite to each other. The height of the recess at the barrier section is formed higher than a thickness of the first and second light emitting diodes with reference to the bottom surface of the recess.
However, with such a connecting wall part (the barrier section) of the conventional light emitting devices, deformation of the casing (the body) may be reduced, but the light of the light emitting element may be blocked and that may affect light distribution of the light emitting device.